Unbelievable
by CarrieLuv
Summary: Isabella Swan has been friends with Sam Uley since he found her in the woods when Edward left her. After one year Sam decides to tell Bella how he feels, but what happens when another wolf imprints on her? Lemons. Summary sucks, story is better I promise.
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: I own none of the characters in this chapter. Though this is my story. Rated MA for language and there may be adult themes. This will be THE ONLY DISCLAIMER FOR THIS WHOLE STORY. ALTHOUGH IF I MAKE A CHARACTER I WILL PUT A STAR AT THE TOP AND PUT THE NAME OF MY CHARACTER. PLEASE REVIEW AND LEAVE SUGGESTIONS FOR MY NEXT CHAPTER._**

My name is Isabella Swan. I am 18 years old, and I was in love with a vampire. His name is Edward Cullen. He left me one year ago. He left me in the forest behind my home in Forks, Washington. Along with Edward left his family, my friends. Sam Uley found me that night. We have been friends since. It hurt for a while after Edward left, but Sam has made it easier. I know that he is a werewolf, along with Jacob, Seth, Leah, Embry, Quil, Paul, Jared, Brady, and Collin. I see Sam every day, but I haven't met Paul, Embry, Jared, or Seth, not since they phased anyways. I have stayed away from them because they hate me. They call me a "leech lover", although that isn't true anymore. I don't love the vampires, on the contrary, I love my wolf family. I open the note from Sam and read it for the tenth time:

Bella, I am having a bonfire this evening, and I would very much like it if you came. Call me, even if you decide not to come. I would still like to see you. Everyone will be here, and dress casual, it shouldn't be cold tonight, but you have me if you get chilly. I hope you decide to come. Let me know either way, please. -SAM-

I decide I should call Sam, and he picks up on the second ring. "Bella, what's up?" "Hey Sam, I wanna come to the bonfire tonight. Charlie is working a double shift so he wont be back till about 2 tomorrow evening." "Cool, uhm, I can come pick you up in 30 minutes?" "Uhh, yeah, that's fine. See you then Sam." "Bye Bells. I... Nevermind." Sam then hung up.

'Huh, I wonder what that was about.' I get up out of my bed and grab my matching outfit that says "La Push Girl" on them. I dress quickly and take my hair out of the ponytail it was in. I slip my Converse on and walk down stairs. When I get in the kitchen I open the refrigerator and get eleven bottles of water and grab a few beers. I put them all in my bag and set the bag on the table.

I hear a knock at the door and yell "COME IN" Sam comes into the kitchen and says "you don't have to yell Bella, wolf hearing, remember?" I blush and look down at my feet. Sam comes closer and lifts my face up with his finger. "I like when you blush." Of course that only makes me blush more. "Bella, I need to tell you something. I lo-" RING RING RING RING "Sam, you should probably get that." His hands drop to his pocket and he grabs his phone. "This is Sam." There is a muffled voice on the other end. "God, alright, I just got here. Yes she is fine. Yes, she wants to go to the bonfire. Yeah, I guess we are leaving now. Alright, bye." He hangs up and throws his phone. It shatters onto the tile flooring and I gasp. "Sam, what's wrong?" "Always getting in the fucking way. Dammit. Lets go Bella."

When we get to First Beach I immediately recognize Jacob. I rush over to him and hug him. "Damn Bells, I have missed you." Sam growls and Jacob lets me go. "So, uhm, Bella," "Yes, Jacob?" "Paul doesn't want to meet you, whatcha say we go bug the ever loving piss outta him?" I laugh and say "sounds good. I'll catch up with you in a bit Sam." "Wait, Bella? Jacob, go on, she will be with you in a second." Jacob nods and walks away. "Bella, I have wanted to tell you this for a while. I just couldn't figure out when the time was right. I love you Bella." I smile, "You've told me this, Sam, I love you too." He shakes his head, "No, Bella, I mean I am in love with you." "Oh, Sam, I don't think I am ready for a relationship right now. I am so sorry." He walks away.

I go over to Jacob while I stare at my feet so I don't fall on my face. I run into a wall. Besides, this wall is warm. And VERY angry. "Watch where you are fucking going, damn." I look up. "I'm sorry... Oh, uhh, you're Paul, right?" He just nods. I have an over whelming urge to kiss him. He leans into me and I stand up on my tip toes. Our lips touch and he pulls me into him closer. He grabs my hips and my fingers twine into his short hair. I hear a loud growl and we break apart. "Sam, man, it's not what it looks like. I can explain." "THEN WHAT THE HELL IS IT PAUL? IT LOOKED LIKE YOU WERE KISSING MY BELLA." "Dammit Sam, SHE IS MINE. I IMPRINTED ON HER." Then all hell broke loose.

 ** _OH NO, WHAT DID BELLA START THIS TIME? WHAT DO YOU THINK IS GOING TO HAPPEN NEXT? I WILL UPDATE TOMORROW, OR MAYBE TONIGHT IF YOU ARE GOOD WITH THE REVIEWS. This is also my FIRST fanfiction, go do go easy on me please. I promise to update regularly. Thanks for the support guys. XOXO CARRIE XOXO_**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N

 _ **This chapter has adult situations, so if that may offend you, please, by all means skip that part. it is paragraph 7. I hope you like this chapter.**_

"What the fuck Paul? you knew I loved her. You don't fucking know how to treat women." Sam punched Paul in the face. Paul just stood there. He took it like a man. I decided to step in when Sam continued to punch Paul. "Sam! Paul isn't fighting back. Stop it, Stop it NOW!" Sam just turned around and glared at me. "Shut the fuck up you whore. You just told me you weren't ready for a relationship, then you go and kiss Paul. Paul, or all people." Paul started shaking "DO NOT TALK TO HER LIKE THAT." Sam retorted, "I will talk to this bitch however I want to. She isn't yours and I am alpha."

I got in the middle of a very angry Sam and a beyond pissed Paul. "Samuel, you need to go. Go get a drink or something. Just leave Paul alone." Sam looks at me then does something I don't expect. He back hands me across my face. Then all hell breaks loose, again. Jacob, Seth, Collin, and Brady all have to hold Paul back, while Leah, Embry, Quil, and Jared hold Sam back. I am furious. I walk up to Sam. "Sam, I don't think we should be friends anymore. I'm sorry. I didn't mean for Paul to imprint on me, but that doesn't give you the excuse to hit me. Goodbye Samuel."

I start walking away when I hear Sam sob. "Bella, I'm sorry, I was just angry. Please, Bella, I cant live without you." "You should have thought about that before you hit me. Come on Paul, I cant go back to Charlie's because SOMEONE might show up." Paul nods and says "We can go to my place." Sam commands all the boys to stand down. Jacob fights it. Sam looks directly at Jacob and tells him to stand down. "Hell no. I am rightful leader of this pack, not you Samuel. And its damn near time I stand up and do something about it." "JACOB STAND DOWN NOW." "FUCK THAT SAMUEL. I AM THE GRANDSON OF EPHIRIM BLACK, AND I WAS NOT BORN TO FOLLOW YOU. YOU WILL STOP BOTHERING ISABELLA AND PAUL. THAT IS A DIRECT ORDER SAMUEL, LET HER GO."

Sam buckled under the weight of the Alphas command. "DAMMIT JACOB!" Sam stood up again, and stumbled closer to me. Jacob got a new timbre, "SAMUEL ULEY, YOU WILL NOT TALK TO, OR INTERFERE WITH, ISABELLA SWAN AND PAUL LAHOTE UNLESS THEY AUTHORIZE IT, DO YOU FUCKING UNDERSTAND? THAT IS AN ORDER, WITH NO LOOPHOLES. THIS ORDER IS FINAL UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE." Sam growled "Yes sir."

When Paul and I got back to his place he offered me something to drink. "Do you have any beer, or hard liquor?" He chuckles and I say "I'm being serious." He walks into the kitchen and I look around. I notice a small picture frame and look at it. In the picture is a small boy and a beautiful woman. "Me and my mother before she left." "Oh, I'm sorry Paul." He just shrugs his shoulders. He walks up to me and hands me a beer. I notice three more in his left hand.

Paul walks over to the couch and sits down. I open my beer and take a couple long drinks. Paul opens his and follows suit. He sets his beer on the table and pats the spot beside him for me to sit. I take another couple long drinks then slowly walk over in front of him. I sit my beer on the table and strattle him. He looks into my eyes and then kisses me.

I kiss him back then pull my shirt over my head and throw it on the floor. I unbutton my shorts and stand up, bending at the waist as I take them off. He growls and pulls his shorts off, and I cant help but notice he wasn't wearing boxers. I strattle him again, being careful to place his member between us and not in me yet. I kiss him again and I raise up so I am hovering over his dick. I slip it into me just a little bit and cant help but gasp at how big he is. I sit all the way down and rock my hips. He growls again. He grabs my hips and pounds into me. I cant stop the moan that escapes my mouth. "Oh, oh god Paul, yeah. Yeah, baby just like that. Mmmmmm god baby. Yeah, yeah, oh my god yes baby." "You like that baby? Huh? You like me fucking your tight little hole?" He growls the words. "Yeah, Paul, Yeah I like it."

I wake up to the sound of someone banging open the door. "Paul, get the fuck up." Paul sits up, as do I. "Jacob? Dammit, Bella is naked. Get the fuck outta here, man." "I'm not worried about Bella being naked. Leah committed suicide. After Sam told Bella he was in love with her and you two left, she went to his house and he told her to just leave, that Bella has his heart now." I jump up and grab my clothes. I throw Pauls' to him and tell him to get dressed.

A/N

 _ **That was my first lemon. Reviews please. I will update tomorrow if you guys and girls are generous with the reviews. Thanks. Oh, and leave suggestions for the next chapter. I'm thinking of having Seth imprint so he isn't alone to deal with Leah's death. Sorry I killed her off without warning.**_

 _ **XOXO CARRIELUV XOXO**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**There may be lemons in this chapter, but I am not positive yet. Thank you guys and girls for the feedback, but for me to keep updating I need you all to review it. Don't be scared to suggest things I should add in chapters. Thank you all. XOXO CARRIE XOXO.**_

BELLAS POV.

When we get to Leah's I notice something. "Guys, Leah didn't commit suicide, look at her neck. One small puncture wound. If I had to guess I would say someone injected her with something." Jacob looks closer, "Do you guys smell that? Its... Vampire venom. She was killed by a vampire." Just then Leah's body starts convulsing. I open one of her eyes and it is crimson red. "Shit. She changed." The guys gasp. She sits up, and when she speaks I know everything will be ok. "Bella? I'm so sorry. I went to a bar last night, and Cullen was there. He stuck something in my neck." Leah starts shaking. Then, she does something no one expects: she phases. Jacob phases with her. When she phases back her eyes are no longer red, but her old chocolate brown color. When she phased it must have canceled the vampire effect. I go over to her and hug her. "Dammit Leah, don't scare us like that again. EVER." She hugs me back. "Never again, Bella, I am so sorry guys." Jacob phased back sometime while Leah and I were hugging and he looks at Leah. Then he falls to his knees. His breath is only a whisper and I barely catch what he says, "Leah... Imprint..." She drops to her knees in front of him. "Jacob... Mine..." They kiss then, and Paul says "Ew, guys, stop. That's making me sick to my stomach." Leah laughs and Jacob says "Hey now, don't make me tell the guys how I found you and Bella this morning. I mean, I am sure they will hear it, but still." He shudders slightly. I laugh and grab Leah's hand. "Come on Leah, lets go make the boys some food. Guys, find something to do other than hover around like weirdo's." They go to run perimeter.

JACOBS POV.

 _'Paul?' -Jacob_

 _'Yeah man?' -Paul_

 _'I have been thinking, I want you to take half of the alpha claim.' -Jacob_

 _'Forreal?' -Paul_

 _'Yeah' -Jacob_

 _'Ok, sure.' -Paul_

I feel half of the weight slip from me and "hear" it settle on Paul.

Paul and I Phase back and start back towards Leah's house. When we get there we see a note. I read it aloud. "Dear Paul and Jacob, try and find us. Tracking doesn't count. Your first clue: Jacob and Bella, best friends. Walking here, and sitting on the wood. No cheating boys." I smile. I actually know where she is talking about. The beach. "Come on Paul, First Beach."

When we get there we see a stuffed wolf and we jog over to it. "Good job boys. Next clue: Paul and Leah's first kiss. Remember that Paul? There is a surprise for you two there. Go on." I look at Paul and he looks kinda awkward. Paul speaks up. "Uhm, La Belina. I took her to dinner after her and Sam broke up."

We pull up at La Belina and get out of the car. The guy that holds the door says, "Mr. Black and Mr. Lahote I assume? Mrs. Black and Mrs. Lahote said to expect you two. Right this way sirs." We enter the building and we are led to a table. A lot of food is brought to us and we start eating. Then a bottle of champagne is brought over, with a note attached. "Was the food good boys? We hope so. Next clue" where Bella's underwear are from. Follow directions well boys, or no dessert." "Don't ask, Jacob. We have to go to the mall. Victoira Secret actually."

We get to the mall and a woman behind the counter smiles. "Jake and Paul?" We both nod. "Follow me, boys." We do as instructed and we end up in a dressing room. "The ladies said for you each to pick one out of the six they picked." I pick a purple lace bra with purple and black lace panties. Paul picks a red and black set. She then ushers us into dressing rooms and says "Get dressed boys." Paul and I both growl. "Come out when you are dressed." We both exit the stalls and she snaps two pictures. "Bella and Leah said you two look cute. Let me bag those up."

As she puts the sets in a bag she hands Paul a piece of paper. "This is where I almost died. Almost got hit by a car." I speak up, "Forks High." After the woman says bye we leave and head to Forks High School. We pull into the parking lot and I immediately see the two bikes Bella and I had built back up. We walk over to them and there is a piece of paper on mine. I look at it and read it aloud. "Come on, Jake, you know this one. Find me if you can. And I am not scared of the big bad wolf. XOXO BELLA XOXO." I growl. "Come on. We have to go to the lumber yards."

When we finally pull up to the lumber yards we see the guys. Embry speaks up. "Hey man, Bella and Leah said to give you this." He hands Paul a slip of paper. Paul reads it aloud, "Jacob, you promised to do this with me. I'll do it with Leah instead since it seems like you forgot about it." Paul looks over at me. "Shit, they are going cliff diving."

We get to the cliffs and when we reach the top we catch the girls' scents. Just then the girls jump on our backs. Leah is on Paul's back, Bella on my own. She whispers, "Come on Jake, lets go for a swim." I nod and whisper "Hold on tight, little spider monkey." She does. and then I run to the edge of the cliff and shoot over the side. Bella laughs then we hit the water.

When we come back up we see Paul and Leah. They had jumped too. We swim until the girls get tired, then we go back to Leah's to eat again.


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N PLEASE REVIEW. SORRY THIS HAS TOOK SO LONG. WRITERS BLOCK. GIMME SUGGESTIONS.**_

 **PAUL POV**

 **I'm so damn nervous. I mean, Bella and I have been together for a year today. We have a date tonight. I should call Jacob. "Hey Jake, how's it goin'?" "Ahh, its going man. Im gonna hang up now, cause you have a date to be gettin ready for." Jacob hangs up. "Dammit." I go upstairs and find a button up shirt and a pair of black pants. As I am coming back down stairs I hear a slight knock on the door. When I open the door I am greeted by the most beautiful girl ever. Bella is wearing a tight black dress that comes to the thigh, and black stillettos and her hair is curled into tight babydoll curls. Her makeup is light, and her eyes shine. I smile at her and suddenly feel underdressed. "Hey Paul, ready to go baby?" I smile, "Yes, babe."**

 **When we get to the restaurant Bella gasps. "Paul, its beautiful." "Not as beautiful as you." She blushes.**

 **We sit down and my palms get sweaty. I put them into my pockets and smile. I stand up and walk over so I am standing in front of Bella. I grab her hand and pull her to her feet. My voice is shaky but I say the words anyways. "Isabella Marie Swan, you are the most beautiful girl I have ever laid eyes on. I love how you can make me feel so damn special and so... so loved. Its been a while since I have ever talked about my feelings to anyone, but I know for sure, that I never want to tell anyone but you. I want to spend every minute of everyday loving you. I never want to lose you. I want to have kids and grow old with you. I want to watch our grandchildren run around and play. Baby, you are the only one for me, and I want to call you mine forever. You and me, everyday, for the rest of my life. Will you marry me?"**

 _ **CLIFFY. PLEASE DONT HATE ME. REVIEW ALOT SO I KNOW WHAT BELLA SHOULD SAY. ILL UPDATE ASAP. XOXO CARRIE XOXO**_


End file.
